Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Survival
by Sven the Viking
Summary: A young womens story of survival in a changing galaxy. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any other thing that is in this fic.  
  
Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Survival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Katrin sat next to a table in a darkly lit building on Coruscant. She had been on Coruscant since the Yuuzhan Vong attack. Fortunately, unlike some of the other people, she could fight back.  
  
Katrin sat looking at her disassembled blaster pistols. She had been working on adjusting the blaster pistols so they could do the most damage to the Yuuzhan Vong. Katrin closed the casing and hoped that it would work. She put the pistols into their holsters under her armpits. Katrin then started to sharpen her four vibroblades, two on her upper arm (with the handless pointing down, for quicker drawing) and one in each boot. She was in the middle of sharpening the third vibroblades when Katrin heard noises from some where below her. She sat up straight then quietly put her things away. Katrin slung her bag over her shoulder and slowly walked to the door.  
  
Katrin put her ear to the door and upon hearing nothing she left the apartment. She started toward the lifts but then thought better of it. After all the Yuuzhan Vong hated machines.  
  
She was half way to the stairs, which went down a level, when she heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs. Katrin whipped around and ran for the ascending stairs, which were at the other end of the hallway. She had just gotten to the point on the stairs where anyone in the hallway wouldn't see her, when she heard a loud crash.  
  
She peeked back down and saw a group of Yuuzhan Vong beating on a door. Then after they had knocked it down they entered the room. She was about to go back down and try to sneak by them when another group appeared at the end of the hall.  
  
'Ohh.well' she thought and fled up the stairs 'maybe I'll find a air speeder in the garage up two levels.'  
  
She was lucky; in the middle of the garage was a sleek looking air speeder. Katrin jumped into the pilot seat and started it. The respoilors lifted the car off the ground. She pushed a button and the garage door went up. Katrin accelerated and shot out into the night sky. She slowly ascended until she was at roof top level. Then she accelerated away from the building. She glanced down at her radar, and saw three small blips heading towards her.  
  
Katrin turned and saw three coral skippers flying towards her. She quickly raised the nose of the air speeder and shot out of the buildings and into open sky.  
  
'There's more room up here to fly.' She thought.  
  
From her new height Katrin could see the tops of hundreds of buildings. She saw that the only lake on Coruscant was only a short distance away. Instantly Katrin had a plan, and that's when the skips attacked.  
  
The first shot flew past her bumper as she floored it, She pointed the air speeder down and started to skim the tops of buildings. Just before she got to the lake the speeder bucked as one of the skips hit it. Then the speeder started spiraling. She unbuckled her crash webbing. Katrin waited until she was almost upside down then pushed off. The air speeder spiraled on as she plummeted the two meters to the lakes surface. Katrin cut into the water and sank. She heard the speeder explode like a distant thunder.  
  
Katrin slowly swam to the shore and dragged herself up out of the water. She shivered but it didn't matter because she had survived.  
  
That's all for now, hope you liked it.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


	2. Alone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any other thing that is in this fic.  
  
Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Survival  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Katrin peeked out as the coral skippers flew by. She had been living in the building (with the lake on top of it) for about a week now. So far no Yuuzhan Vong had entered the building. She had constructed a number of bridges from her building to the surrounding buildings, and from them many more bridges branched out. The bridges were hard enough to see when you were on them, and hopefully just as hard from the air. She had made them out of glass that she had pulled from the windows in the building. Also she had found a large store of food near the top of her building, and in a few others.  
  
Katrin ran over and dived in the lake (which she had drained until it was level with the bottom of the top story) and swam towards a hole in the bottom. She swam through the hole and into a tunnel. Katrin started to swim down the tunnel (which is a air duct). With her lungs burning she reach the end and swam up and through a hole. Katrin gasped as she surfaced and swam to the edge of the cut in the floor.  
  
She was now in a large room on the top floor. She had removed the door and covered the doorway so it looked like the rest of the walls. In other words, the only way in was the way she had come in.  
  
Katrin had just gotten back from looking for other survivors. So far she had found none, but the city was huge and there had to be others. There had to be, she couldn't bear it if she was all alone. She pushed the thought away as she climbed into her make shift bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Katrin awoke to the sound of a splash. She got up and went over to the computer that was hooked up to her hidden cameras. She went back a minute in the memory and saw a young man dive into the water. Katrin switched it back to real time and watched as the man surfaced, then dived again.  
  
She went back to her bed and laid down. She drew one of her blasters and waited. Sure enough the man sloshed up out of the air duct and stood up. He noticed the computer and walked over to it.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" she said as she sat up and pointed the blaster at him.  
  
"I should have known this hiding place was to good to be true."  
  
"You better believe it, sit down." She motioned to the chair next to the computer terminal.  
  
"Nice place you have here. Did you make it?"  
  
"Shut up and sit down!!"  
  
He sat down and starred at her.  
  
"How did you get to the top of the building?"  
  
"I climbed the stairs."  
  
"Are you for or against the Vong?"  
  
"I'm definitely against."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know it's not my problem."  
  
He looked around for a second then he glanced back at her with a intensity that made her realize how revealing her clothes were. Her heart fluttered as their eyes met, then he turned and continued to study the room.  
  
"Do you have a Holonet hook up on this terminal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I log on and show you my proof."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
* * *  
  
He turned around and logged into the Holonet he quickly typed in a message:  
  
"Luke I'm alive and safe." He pressed the send button.  
  
Then went to work finding his proof.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here's my proof." She got up and motioned for him to switch places with her. She sat down and looked at the screen. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You're a Jedi!!"  
  
"The names Ken Regen. I was on a mission when Coruscant fell. I wasn't able to get off planet so I'm stuck here just like you."  
  
"You idiot you'll lead the voxyn here."  
  
"I've withdrawn from the force they can't sense me. They were hunting me but as soon as I withdrew from the force they ran past me. Since then I haven't heard or seen them."  
  
"Okay, but if they show up you'll have worse things then the voxyn to worry about."  
  
"Got it! Can I stay here awhile?"  
  
"I guess I could use the company, plus I could use a big strong Jedi around here." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
He grinned at her then stood up.  
  
"We should get some shut eye."  
  
With that he walked over to a corner and laid down. She sat looking at him for a minute then laid down and closed her eyes. 


	3. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any other thing that is in this fic.  
  
Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Survival  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He couldn't remember when she had invited him to sleep in her bed. She had woke him and said,  
  
"Come on it's getting cold."  
  
He had followed her to the bed and they had both curled up under the covers.  
  
Now he lay starring into the beauty that was Katrin. Starring into her face like it was some stellar phenomenon that had pulled the strings connected to his heart. A stellar phenomenon that beckoned for him to journey into its depths, yet also sends out a warning that tells him to stay away. Not to get close but at the same time drawing him closer, and closer towards itself.  
  
He turned away and slowly got up. He walked over to the computer and checked to see if there was a message from Luke. He frowned when he saw there wasn't one. He was about to type another message when he heard Katrin shift behind him. He turned and saw that she was looking at him.  
  
"Come back to bed Ken."  
  
He turned off the terminal and walked back to the bed. He laid down and pulled the covers over them.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she put her arms around him.  
  
"Goodnight Ken."  
  
"Goodnight Katrin."  
  
With those words he fell into the phenomenon that was Katrin.  
  
* * *  
  
She wasn't sure why but she loved him. Maybe it had been that week of solitude or the fact that she had always been solo, and now in the current situation she felt a need for that part of her heart that had always been missing. Or maybe that week had magnified that calling to the point that she could no longer deny that she had that longing.  
  
She lay think about it with her arms entwined around the man she loved. 


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
  
Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Survival  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Katrin and Ken had been journeying out from their hiding spot further with each day. They both hoped that they would fine other survivors soon. Ken had yet to get a hold of Luke Skywalker, but it really didn't bother him. As long as he was with Katrin nothing bothered him. Together they had managed to make many more good hiding spots in some of the other buildings. They had not seen any Yuuzhan Vong for over a week now, which was starting to bother them more and more with each passing day.  
  
Katrin had just emerging from the water into their main hide out when Ken let out a quite cheer.  
  
"There's someone on the com!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
She raced over to where Ken was standing talking into the mic.  
  
"This is Ken Regen, Who is this and where are you?"  
  
"Ken! It's good to hear your voice! This is Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Luke! What the heck are you doing here? Your crazy to come all this way just to rescue me."  
  
"Indeed I would be, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here on a mission."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter we're almost done. Where are you?"  
  
"We're on the top of building with the lake on it."  
  
"We're not far from there, if you have the energy why don't you come to these coordinates and got off the planet with us."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Katrin looked down at the coordinates as Luke sent them.  
  
"We can be there in about an hour, if we don't run into trouble." She whispered into Ken's ear. "We can be there within the hour Master Skywalker."  
  
"Alright see you then. May the force be with you."  
  
"Ken out."  
  
He turned to Katrin with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Well honey it looks like we're getting of this rock."  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They started packing everything that they wanted to bring with them, and with in a minute they were finished packing all their possessions.  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
Katrin lead the way through the water tunnel and up to the surface of the lake. She swam to shore and waited as Ken climbed up next to her. They walked to one of the many bridges that she had constructed in that first crucial week of survival. Half an hour later they were at the base of the building Luke had given them the coordinates for. Ken raised his comlink to his mouth and called Luke.  
  
"Where do we go once we get to the building?"  
  
"You might as well go to the top, we'll pick you up there."  
  
With that Katrin and Ken raced into the building and started the long climb up. After climbing for half an hour they had neared the top. They we're sitting on a landing taking a short break, when Katrin heard it. She stood up and listened closely.  
  
"What is it Katrin?"  
  
"The Vong are coming!"  
  
"What?! Where?!"  
  
"From behind us. Run!"  
  
They took off up the stairs with the Vong slowly gaining on them. Katrin was the first to burst through the doors and onto the roof. Ken followed closely behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the first Vong appear at the bottom of the flight of stairs.  
  
"I'll hold them off!"  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
A loud roar answered her question as a shuttle rose over the edge of the building.  
  
"Go Katrin!"  
  
Ken turned and ignited his lightsaber; the golden blade sprang to life just in time to slice a thud bug out of the air. Katrin watched for a second then realizing she was in danger she started to run for the waiting shuttle. As she ran she upholstered her twin blaster pistols and turned to take aim at any Yuuzhan Vong that might be on the roof now. She saw Ken slowly back away from the stair well as Vong started to pour from the door. Ken started to run backwards toward her and the shuttle but a rather larger Yuuzhan Vong surged forward from the others and attacked him. Ken's lightsaber met the warrior's amphistaff. Ken continued to back up as the warrior swung again and again.  
  
Then Ken made a mistake, he had misjudged were the amphistaff would land and the top of his lightsaber was cut clean of. As the blade disappeared he dropped the pummel in shock. That was all that the warrior needed, the warrior's large hand grabbed Ken's throat and with a deafening snap, he broke Ken's neck.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Katrin heard herself yell but she couldn't remember telling her mouth to yell. She raised both blasters and opened fire on the warrior that had killed the man she had loved. One of her bolts hit the warrior in an un- armored spot and he spun in mid-air. With out a second though she raced forward and scooped up Ken's limp body. She turned and ran for the now open shuttle door. She dived through the door and collapsed with her arms around Ken's unmoving body. She felt the ship lift of but she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her checks as she held on to Ken's body.  
  
'He can't be dead.' she thought to herself.  
  
'Not after what we have been through, not after what we meant to each other.'  
  
She was still crying as she felt the ship make the jump to hyperspace.  
  
Well all I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter in this fic. Please Review so I know if you like it and also if you see anything I can fix. Thanks.  
  
~Sven the Viking~ 


End file.
